


Коллекция драбблов

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Колекция драбблов - не тематическая, просто драбблы, написаные между 2 и 4 сезоном.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	Коллекция драбблов

**1. _Драббл по заявке: "Винцест: Сэм перестает контролировать свои способности, включая ведения, телекинез, развившуюся телепатию. Непроизвольно он начинает использовать их и на Дине. Не флафф и не юмор"._**

Последний раз Сэм звонил из автомата на какой-то заправке. Звонил и долго молчал в трубку.

\- Сэм.. – начинал Дин, как и в прошлый раз, как и в позапрошлый. – Сэмми, вернись, пожалуйста. Это не твоя вина. Ты же не хотел, я знаю. Со мной все в порядке. Правда, все хорошо! Вернись, пожалуйста.

Сэм не отвечал. Как и в прошлый раз, как и в позапрошлый. Молчал, потому что слышал все и без слов. Полжизни отдал бы за то, чтобы не слышать. За то, что бы все было, как раньше. За то, чтобы кровь демона ушла навсегда.

Гипс, двенадцать швов, сотрясение мозга, вывих плечевого сустава... И память о том, как Дин закрывал лицо руками, забившись в угол комнаты.

\- Сэм, я же знаю, зачем ты звонишь. Со мной действительно все в порядке, ничего серьезного…

Тишина в трубке напоминала Дину, что актерских данных со средней школы у него не прибавилось.

\- Возвращайся, а?. Ты же единст…

Тишина сменилась гудками, и в этот момент он окончательно понял, что Сэм не вернется. С годами они стали слишком похожи. Дин знает, что поступил бы так же.

**_2\. Драббл, который я могу описать только как "пост-4х01-тот-момент-когда-Сэм-отдает-Дину-амулет"._**

Необычность его чудесного возвращения забывается уже на второй день. Дни мелькают за окном, как придорожные фонари - город за городом, охота за охотой. Так, словно ничего не произошло.

Они, как и раньше, могут часами спорить о деле, пиная друг друга под столом носками тяжелых ботинок. Бобби саркастически поднимает бровь и называет их Сьюзи и Милдред. Сэм, как и раньше, бесконечно роется в бардачке, ворчит из-за разбросанных по креслам вещей, слишком громкой музыки в машине, его фальшивого насвистывания...

Амулет на его шее давно остыл. Но он слишком хорошо помнит, каким отчаянно горячим он был совсем недавно, когда Сэм только снял его с шеи. И ощущение того, что, даже будучи по разные стороны, они все равно оставались так близко, намного сильнее, намного глубже и намного важнее, чем должно быть. Он невольно улыбается и смотрит в сторону, на недовольную физиономию брата.

Перехватывает руль второй рукой и от души дает Сэму самый легкий в мире подзатыльник. А потом долго и искренне смеется, рассматривая его возмущенную гримасу.

**_3\. Заявка: "Бобби и Дин, меньше суток до окончания срока, без винцеста. Раскрытие психологических аспектов ситуации приветствуется"._**

Дин бродит по его дому как привидение. Зачем-то рассматривает книги, которые не читал и уже не прочитает, заглядывает за настенные часы, будто пытаясь понять, почему они остановились, меряет комнаты шагами. В тишине раздаются только его шаги, нарочито бодрые и немного нервные. Тяжелые, высокие ботинки, поднятый по давней привычке воротник, свежий порез на щеке. Не подпустил никого промыть рану, сказал, что бессмысленно.

Первый тоже не подпускал его. Первый так же бродил по его дому – лишь бы двигаться, лишь бы хоть как-то отвлечься, лишь бы не дать себе задуматься.. Первого он тоже упустил.

Дорогие ему люди уже много лет проходят его дом насквозь. И не задерживаются, уходят дальше. Навсегда. А он хранит память о них, их вещи и тайны.

Дин поворачивается и неожиданно смотрит на Бобби так же, как тогда, год назад. «Что ты сделал?! Что ты сделал, Дин?!». Он слишком хорошо помнит этот момент – и его дрожащие руки, и прохладную и неожиданно гладкую кожу, когда Бобби взял его лицо в ладони и пытался заставить посмотреть себе в глаза. И момент, когда Дин все-таки поднял глаза и разрешил увидеть себя - настоящего, открытого и раненого.

Он оставляет ему все – охоту, цель и третьего из них, который тоже пройдет дом насквозь, рано или поздно. Они все уйдут, а ему придется и дальше быть хранителем легенды.

Он делает шаг на встречу и гладит его короткие, растрепанные волосы. Первый не подпустил. Второй поддается, второй пускает. Разрешает сгрести себя в охапку, разрешает почувствовать напряженные плечи и дрожащие мышцы, разрешает замереть так на несколько минут и почувствовать, скольких сил ему стоит держать себя в руках. Разрешает легко поцеловать себя в макушку и опять провести рукой по щеке. Разрешает забрать себе немного грусти, тоски и страха. Совсем чуть-чуть, но разрешает.

**4.** **Ангелов не бывает.** Персонажи: Дин, Кастиэль

  
Дин знал одно - ангелов не бывает. Только сказочные, игрушечные, нарисованные. Серебряный ангел, которого мама носила на цепочке. Ангельские крылья в детских книгах. Ангелы с горнами на коробках печенья. Ангел на верхушке рождественской ели. Нимб на витражах церкви, куда он в последние годы почти не заходил.  
У ангелов должна быть миссия - охранять новорожденных, вести за руку по жизни. Плакать на могильной плите.  
Ангелы не бывают такими, как этот. Не хмурят брови. Не прожигают взглядом. Не молчат. Не приходят тогда, когда позади и рождение, и жизнь, и смерть.  
Он не может быть ангелом. От их прикосновений не остается таких следов.

**TBC**


End file.
